


A Perfect Moment

by sweetNsimple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Corny and Cheesy, Dancing and Singing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend, Locked Away by R City and Adam Levine, M/M, No Smut, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harrisco, unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esquites, Cisco swears.  With extra cheese, because corny and cheesy is all this is.  Nicholas Sparks better include that when he publishes his next book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

It begins with Meghan Trainor playing on YouTube.  The trickle of rain becomes words, becomes the rhythmic back-and-forth step of his feet as he leans over the panel of computers set up in the main lab.  Meghan Trainor’s voice beckons his hips to sway and he willingly gives in, half his mind on her crooning sentiments and the other half on Barry’s blip on the screen running laps around Central City.  Tonight is a restless night for his bro. 

Cisco is concerned, in the part of his mind that is not singing along to _Like I’m Gonna Lose You_. 

_I found myself dreaming,  
In silver and gold,_

_Like a scene from a movie,_

_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight,_

_And you pulled me close,_

_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone…_

No matter what Caitlin says about his dancing, his singing voice is _magical_ and she and the rest of them can just go sit in a corner and weep out of envy.  Except for Barry.  _Damn_ , can Barry sing.  Barry’s singing makes _Cisco_ sit in a corner and weep out of envy.

Cisco wonders if inviting Barry to make a band with him would help cheer up his friend.  He’s obviously upset about something, his circles around the city becoming smaller and smaller until he’s within the innermost center of it before his dot pauses, standing where Google Maps says is a building.  So, a rooftop.

Cisco thinks he might call their band Tha Los.  Or maybe The Warblers.  Flashvibe?  Something.  They’ll work on it.

_I woke up in tears,_

_With you by my side,_

_A breath of relief,_

_And I realized,_

_No, we’re not promised tomorrow…_

“So I’m gonna to love you,” interrupts a new voice that is definitely not John Legend.  Cisco whirls around with a shriek caught in his throat and almost collides with Harry, standing right behind him.  His partner smiles and wraps one arm naturally around Cisco’s waist.  “Like I’m gonna lose you,” he continues to sing, and his voice stops Cisco from asking what the _Hell_ he is doing and where the _fuck_ he came from.  He misses an entire verse as Harry pulls him into a slow dance, his other hand stealing Cisco’s and holding it. 

Harry purposely steps on his toes and the curl of his mouth is a little bit wicked, a little more recognizable.  The lyrics stumble out of Cisco’s mouth out of sheer self-defense as he returns fire by pushing his knee into his partner’s thigh.  Harry huffs, breathes, “Very mature, Cisco,” and then becomes the Meghan Trainor to his John Legend as they sway with some grace around the cortex. 

_In a blink of an eye,_

_Just a whisper of smoke,_

_You could lose everything,_

_The truth is you never know…_

_So I’ll kiss you longer, baby,_

_Any chance that I get,_

_I’ll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets…_

Cisco thinks, one hand on Harry’s hips and the other gripping him back, ‘Asshole, I didn’t know you could sing,’ and the betrayal and suspicion must be clear in his expression because Harry gives him a superior look in turn.  Harry also draws him closer and now there is no space between them, certainly not enough to move, and so their feet move in place and Cisco’s heart thunders against Harry’s chest.  He isn’t entirely sure, but Harry’s heart might be dancing a fast count with his. 

_Let’s take our time,_

_To say what we want,_

_Use what we got,_

_Before it’s all gone,_

_‘Cause, no, we’re not promised tomorrow…_

Harry presses a kiss to his forehead and this is…  Wow, this is sweet.  Like, candy store sweet.  Not just _a_ single candy, but aisles of bulk candy, so much sugar that Cisco is choking on it.  Those are not feelings, not tears, but definitely the metaphorical candies of his imagination that he is choking on.  Because this is just so _corny_ and _cheesy_ , he might as well be serving _esquites_ for dinner.  Nicholas Sparks might as well be writing his life right now.  But his body moves with Harry’s, lyrics fall from his mouth, and he doesn’t dare break eye contact with his partner. 

‘This is so unreal,’ he thinks, and then he speaks against Harry’s lips as Harry speaks against his and they sound…

They sound great together.

It’s not a surprise.

_So I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you,_

_I’m gonna hold you,_

_Like I’m saying goodbye wherever we’re standing,_

_I won’t take you for granted ‘cause we’ll never know when,_

_When we’ll run out of time,_

_So I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you,_

_I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you…_

In the brief pause, they actually kiss.  Harry drags his hand up from Cisco’s waist and pushes it into his raven hair, controlling the angle of their mouths with a nudge of his fingers to Cisco’s jaw.  Cisco breaks away before the next verse because, now?  Now he’s determined to finish strong.  He and Harry grasp each other by the back of the other’s neck, foreheads touching, their opposite hands still holding, and Harry sings word for word the part he has designated himself and does not bat an eyelash at every “baby” that Cisco throws at him.

_I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you,_

_I’m gonna hold you,_

_Like I’m saying goodbye wherever we’re standing,_

_I won’t take you for granted ‘cause we’ll never know when,_

_When we’ll run out of time,_

_So I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you,_

_I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you…_

Cisco is simultaneously in tears, in love, and confused as to how Harry knows _Like I’m Gonna Lose You_ word for word.  He doesn’t try to break free and Harry doesn’t try to force a break. 

They stand in the main lab, pressed together from knee to shoulder, and press little kisses to the other’s face. 

_Esquites_ , Cisco swears.  With extra cheese, because corny and cheesy is all this is.  Nicholas Sparks better include that when he publishes his next book. 

“Cisco,” Harry begins, and his voice is low and soft and Cisco stops breathing because this feels like _A Special Moment_ , one that is eternalized in memory –

And then papers scatter all around the cortex – _why_ do they have loose paper anyway? –, his and Barry’s suit is back on the mannequin, and Barry Allen himself has his back turned to them.  The nape of his neck is beet red and so are the tips of his ears.

“Um, sorry,” The back of Barry’s head says to them.  “It kind of looks like you were, uh, having a moment?  I won’t look, you can just, ah, finish what you were doing…  Actually, I – I think I’ll go.  I should probably head home.”

Harry focuses his eyes like laser beams on Barry and Cisco does not even have half a shit left to give to save his worst bro’s life. 

They are officially _not_ becoming a band together.

“You would already be home if you didn’t need anything,” Harry snaps.  “What _is_ it, Barry?”

Barry holds out his phone, still facing away from them.  “The tracker in Pokémon Go isn’t working.  Do you think – I mean, Cisco, can you fix it?”

Cisco short circuits.  In his mind, there is screaming and laughing and rage and insanity.  In reality, he stares for a very long time, long enough that Harry turns his glare from Barry to raise an eyebrow at him.

“You ruined _A Special Moment_ to ask me to fix an app that was created and is maintained by Niantic Labs, hence meaning that I have no way to access or fix it without surpassing some serious firewalls and legal boundaries?  And, also, _the_ app that has on average 9.5 million users a day?  You want me to fix your – specifically, _your_ – tracker for _that_ Pokémon Go app?”

Barry struggles to defend himself.  “I didn’t know it was going to be a special moment?”

Obviously not.  Cisco can tell by the lack of correct inflection in his tone.  He drops both hands to Harry’s chest and curls his fingers in the black material of his shirt, mostly to put a little bit of distance between them and also to make sure that his partner does not escape in a grouchy mood.  Which Harry is most definitely in now.

And in a judgmental mood as well, Cisco can tell.  Harry is giving him that very narrow-eyed, displeased-with-you expression.  “Cisco, don’t –”

“Let me see it.”

Barry turns awkwardly and hands Cisco his phone.

“Cisco,” Harry snaps again.

Then he stops and smiles because Harry is a violent man and Cisco takes a newspaper that had fluttered to the top of the panel of computers next to them to whack Barry on the nose with.  He pockets the phone and shakes the newspaper threateningly at Barry’s brokenhearted puppy dog eyes.

“No!  No, none of that, mister!  This was _A Perfect Moment_ , and as much as I love you and will follow you into alternate dimensions, help you fight telepathic gorillas and land sharks, support you on literal blind dates, stay by your side through a nine-month long coma, and _feed_ you, this is just not cool!”  He sucks in a deep breath and stands up a little straighter.

Barry looks properly chastised.  “I’m sorry.  I really didn’t know.”

“Is the tracker why you’ve been going around Central City for the past hour?”

“Would it help my case if I said no?”

“Would it be a lie?” Cisco shot back.

“Do you _want_ me to lie?”

“Boys,” Harry interrupts.  He slips a hand into Cisco’s pocket to retrieve Barry’s phone. 

Cisco squawks, betrayed, while Barry beams hopefully.

Without even needing a slow motion breakdown, Cisco can see the moment Harry shatters Barry’s trust in others: The moment Harry puts Barry’s phone in his own back pocket.  “You can have it back in exactly one hour,” Harry tells Barry.  “If you argue with me,” he adds when Barry’s mouth opens to argue with him, “I will add fifteen minutes.”

Barry’s mouth snaps shut.  Opens.  Snaps shut.  He looks to Cisco for help, because they are bros and Cisco has gotten him out of worse situations.

Except, this time, Cisco agrees.

“After an hour,” Cisco tells Barry, “I will fix Pokémon Go.”  He can do it, he knows.  He shouldn’t and it would be really dumb to and it might create other problems, but he can, and he wants to. 

Wanting to help Barry is usually how Cisco ends up in trouble.

The Grumpy Cat look on Harry’s face tells him he is already in trouble.

“I’m gonna love you,” Cisco croons, “Like I’m gonna lose you…”

Harry walks away.

“You’ve lost me,” he calls over his shoulder.

Cisco stands alone in the main lab with Barry.  Barry flinches when Cisco glowers at him.

“ _A Perfect Moment_ ,” Cisco hisses. 

“I am _really_ sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be.”

Later in the evening, as promised, Cisco does fix the tracker for Pokémon Go.  It takes several hours more than anticipated, he ends up making friends with exactly twelve different crying technicians who are also working on the tracker issue for Niantic Labs, and he finds out when Ditto is going to come into play. 

He also rigs Barry’s Pokémon Go app specifically so that his tracker only recognizes pidgeys and weedles for the next twenty-four hours.

It is enough that Harry doesn’t kick him out of bed and allows an exhausted and criminal Cisco to flop over him in lieu of claiming a pillow.

“So,” Cisco murmurs into Harry’s neck, wavering on the edge of sleep.  “You like Meghan Trainor?”

Harry hums parts of the lyrics instead of answering.  One arm curls around Cisco’s back and the older man closes his eyes, clearly ignoring that Cisco can create words with his mouth that are in fact recognizable as a language spoken on Earth that Harry is fluent in. 

Cisco huffs.  “So,” he begins, and then his voice becomes lyrical.  “If I got locked away…”

“I would not feel the same for you, Cisco.  I would be very irritated with you and you would deserve to be locked away for being such an indulgent idiot.”

“What happened to holding me like you’re going to lose me?”  
“I will lose you because you will get locked away for being an indulgent idiot.”

“Dick,” Cisco yawns.

“Child,” Harry replies, and then kisses the crown of Cisco’s head. 

Cisco mumbled the first verse of _Locked Away_ by R. City and Adam Levine until he finally falls unconscious from total, mind numbing exhaustion.

Harry hums the second and third verse until he is also asleep. 

~::~

The End...

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-MBfn8XjIU ('Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor and John Legend)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GUm5g8SG4o ('Locked Away' by R. City and Adam Levine)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3AP-Q91Rc0 ('Open Your Eyes' by Tha Los, who is also the man who plays Cisco Ramon)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y37KRhYdpQ ('I Want You Back', Glee Club version sung by the Warblers, including the man who plays Barry Allen)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld0KCkRqHl8 (The man who plays Harry Wells singing a French rendition of Britney Spear's 'Baby One More Time')  
> It breaks my heart that the cast of The Flash is so vocally and musically talented and yet we have no The Flash Musical yet.


End file.
